fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Coral Lobby
Coral Lobby Description: '' Wranglers who get past the Guardian's Gate will be in a territory known as the "Coral Lobby." Abundant with poisonous fish, this massive expanse is in great danger of obliteration. '' (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) How to get there In order to unlock Coral Lobby, you must hand in the two collection sets from Guardians Gate which are: Old Litter and Guardian Stone. This is usually available when both your Danger Destroyer and Guardian Grabber fishing poles are able to catch their corresponding level 22 fish, but you can also trade up or down to complete the collection. What To Catch The Fish of Coral Lobby What to Buy Poles Addons *Guardian Grabber - Vortex Vacuum & Helping Hands : 1 gold *Danger Destroyer - Fire Stars & Battle Axe : 1 gold Chum Any Farovian chum should work in Coral Lobby, but the two chums you can purchase in Coral Lobby are: *Algae Chum: 101 gold each *Plankton Chum: 101 gold each Tips: Chums with the least amount of loss (15%) are Fruit Medley, Tidepool Mush & Kelp Paste. Upgrade your poles immediately upon entry, as the Serum won't affect maxed poles. You can and should always return to Guardians Gate to avoid losing Suit health and level your pole to avoid misses. However, it shouldn't be affected by crew, deckhand trips, or night fishing (although that might change) so set a timer so you know when you can benefit from these. Upgrade the Suit by completing the Corrupted Coral collection twice so you won't lose health. How to Play Merlinado, the gatekeeper of Lucidia Preserve, a region with a struggling ecosystem, needs help in balancing the fish populations by using two fishing tools - the Guardian Grabber and Danger Destroyer! Follow the chapters in The Story of Saving Lucidia. The ecosystem is represented by the meter and is "balanced" in the blue area. You must use each of the poles in order maintain the balance. Doing this helps avoid receiving damage from the environment (50k gold fee) and be able to receive collectable items from different fish that drop them. You will be warned if you become "Imbalanced" and a message will recommend you to equip the other pole. In addition to balancing the meter, the coral is quite toxic and will damage your Mersuit's heath by 4% for each cast made. The suit's health starts out at Good, goes Bad at 20%, and becomes Sick at 0% at which you will incur a small gold fee if you decide to fish afterward. You must purchase the new resource Suit Serum , by clicking the Mersuit's health, in order to restore your suit's health back to 100%. Currently, you can only hold one suit serum at a time. You're allowed to use it whenever your health drops below a percentage. If you use it whilst your health is Good (believed to be over 24%), you will activate "MERLINADO'S MAGIC" and your active pole will gain experience (about 49%) or about 1/3% of a level. However, this will NOT restore your health and you're only able to utilize this magic every 24 hours. Be careful using the serum for health before the last hour, as you might reset it. Each Serum costs 20k in gold, and increases by 20k also for each time you utilize the "magic". Also, the experience gained decreases with each use of the magic, as you will gain immunity from its effects over time. Restoring your health won't decrease the experience or increase the price though. Once you complete the Corrupted Coral collection twice, you will obtain the MERSUIT 3000 which will guard from the effects of Coral Lobby. Strategies At first, you're only given three choices while fishing in Coral Lobby: 1) Using the Serum to restore the suit's health 2) ignoring the serum & allowing the suit's health to go to 0% & losing gold 3) going back to Guardians Gate until your pole's at higher level to get the collectables needed. In order to continue the story, you will have to pick the 2nd option at least once. Crew trips, deckhands, and tournament casts will not count toward lowering the health when you catch fish through those means, but Deckhand vouchers will count. After running the suit's health to 0%, you will need to keep tabs on your suit's health while in Coral Lobby and keep buying serum in order to avoid becoming sick if you choose the 1st option. This is a good way to learn about using the suit serum too. Or if you have plenty of gold, you could choose to save the serum for the later levels, although this might possibly be more expensive early on to keep paying the gold cost from the Sick damage and you won't be able to use Merlinando's magic from the serum either. The 3rd option works well for leveling, however you will need to catch Coral Lobby's fish to complete the quests there which unlock future quests needed for add-ons. As you can see, each strategy has its pros and cons. If you're looking for the fastest route, it's recommended to use a combination of the 3rd option in addition to leveling the pole with the serum, and returning to Coral Lobby to use the 1st option to restore the health and make quest catches. (Remember only to restore your health before the next day starts, or the magic timer will reset to 24hrs at the time you use it.) Later on when the serum cost rises, you might choose to opt for the 2nd option. At this point in the game since the Corrupted Coral is just earned from the "Good" pole, you might want to stick with only leveling the Guardian Grabber to Level 31/34 to catch Suffering Star/Queasy Candy Cane from the Popping Puffer & Neon Leach Fish while trading down for the rest of the items. Alternatively, you can trade for or get these items from a friend in order to focus on the Danger Destroyer trying for the Awesome Armor items. Eventually, your poles will be leveled enough to catch the fish which hold the items necessary to complete the Corrupted Coral collection twice. The suit will then be protected, and you're free to either stop purchasing the serum or continue using it on your poles. However, once you turn in the collection twice, you will no longer be able to earn collectables from the fish - so it's up to you to decide on when. If you're trying to help your Night Fishing team or friends, you may want to hold off on finishing it immediately. The Collectables#Awesome_Armor_.28Coral_Lobby.29Awesome Armor set must be completed twice as well, using mainly fish caught from the Danger Destroyer from pole level 37 to pole level 50. However unless both of your poles are Level 50, and you are ready to go to Heart Land, there's no real rush to complete it. In fact, you might not want to turn it in until Grilled Slug Skewer, the 4th Danger Destroyer quest, is finished. It requires fish that drop all the items from this collection set, including 4 Razortip Reef Shark Fish, which can give you possibly 2-3 additional sets. You can trade these in the forums or keep it for later to help other wranglers or friends out. However, once you turn it in twice, you won't be able to collect additional items, What's Next? Complete Chapter 9 of The Story of Saving Lucidia in Coral Lobby by collecting & turning in the Awesome Armor collection twice in order to unlock Heart Land. It's recommended to do this while on the 4th quest for the Danger Destroyer, the pole used to catch the fish for this collection set, as the final two fish needed are some of the rarest in the game and many wranglers won't enjoy having to stay or return to catch more of these fish if they haven't completed the quest yet. (You can't start future quests or obtain better addons if you don't do these in order.) Category:Lucidia Preserve Category:Coral Lobby Category:Islands